


Save Me A Seat

by maybetomorrow



Series: In A Hundred Universes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also it's a fluff fest, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPERWRITER, Human AU, Pretending to be Dating AU?, Sharing a table AU, So many AUs, coffee shop AU, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: It’s Wednesday, and all Mon-El wants is to sit down in his favorite coffeeshop, enjoying a drink and a book on his lunch break.  But Noonan’s is a busy place and with only one spot left and someone bothering a beautiful woman to steal it away, he’s got no choice but to help her out.Five Times Kara Saved Mon-El a seat... and the one time she didn’t.





	1. Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflower_Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/gifts).



> For my superwriter. Thanks for everything this week and a very happy birthday to you darling <3
> 
> To everyone else, here's some fluff <3

i. 

Mon-El walked into Noonan’s twenty minutes behind schedule, armed with a book and a vicious desire to do anything to get his mind off work.He usually only got a 30 minute lunch break on Wednesdays, what with all the back-to-back meetings and the reports he was responsible for.But today, he pushed through his usual lunch period, making sure it was all finished.It hadn’t been easy.He hated dealing with his _own_ financial planning, let alone anyone else’s, but it paid decent and he was good at it.Helping people.He liked that part. 

In a surprising turn of events, Mr. Henshaw had been _impressed_ —so much so that Mon-El got an hour of lunch to spend at his leisure.A little bit of an extra reward to encourage him to repeat the behavior, he knew… Still, he wasn’t complaining. 

Instead, he high-tailed out of the office, pulled his book from his car and rushed over to Noonan’s.Because, at least there he could have a few minutes to himself with no one to bother him.And maybe he’d get more than just a coffee as his reward.Sit around at a table by the window and just read for a bit.Rao, that’d make the perfect treat after the last few hours of hell.

But when he got to Noonan’s he was disappointed — though not entirely shocked — to find that all the window tables were taken.Hell… every seat in the place was taken, he noticed as he stood in line.Except one across from a woman who was typing away on her laptop as she tried to balance her attention between what was in front of her and the tall man who seemed like he was trying to flirt with her — and rather poorly, he took, from the vague look of confusion on her face. 

He kind of felt bad for the girl, and he really wanted a seat if he could manage one, so when the idea popped in his head, he went with it.

He jumped out of line and walked over to the table.The woman’s eyes caught his, so he waved and mouthed “play along,” before he walked up behind the open chair.She stared slack jawed ahead, her gaze passing between himself and the giant beside him.When he pulled the chair out and sat down, she tried to withhold a laugh.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late,” he muttered quickly, without a passing look at the man beside him, who now looked just as confused as the woman across from him.

She held a hand in front of her mouth, contorting her face as far from a laugh as she could manage. “It’s no problem… Glad you could make it.”

“Who are you?” The man asked, starting to grow annoyed now that his plan had been so quickly thwarted. 

“Mon-El,” he said, extending a hand, “her boyfriend.Obviously.” The man pointedly ignored his hand, so Mon-El drew it back and looked up with a ferocious intensity that he hoped was intimidating.And it must have been, because the man turned away without introducing himself and without saying goodbye, and walked right out of the restaurant.

With the man gone, Mon-El was left alone, without his coffee, at a table with a complete stranger, whose expression had gone from awestruck to annoyed in the brief time it took for him to watch that man leave.

“I could’ve handled him myself,” she said crossing her arms. 

“Oh, sure.I’m certain you just staring at him with your jaw dropped and aimlessly typing at your computer was definitely going to drive him away.”Mon-El rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“I…had it under control,” she said, trying to remain as collected and confident as possible.She wasn’t doing a great job of it, although she had managed to look standoffish. 

“I’m not so sure you're a good judge of what you can handle.”He leaned back, setting his book on the table so he could mirror her, crossing his arms, too.

“Really?”She was incredulous and incredibly frustrated, he could tell.

“Yes, really.You can’t just expect him to pick up on your facial expressions.That guy’s a motormouth and probably a little stupid.He wasn’t going to stop unless you said something, which you _clearly_ weren’t going to.”

“So you decided to rescue me… and that had nothing to do with there fact that I have the only open seat left in this entire place?”This time, it was his turn to let his jaw slip, as he tried to come up with an explanation that didn’t make him look like as much of an ass as the guy who came before him.

“That is purely a coincidence.”It was a weak explanation, but it was a little better than he’d expected.

“Sure.Like I said, I don’t need your help and I’m not going to give you —”

“What exactly _was_ your plan?” he asked, interrupting her.

“I was going to… I don’t know.Wait until he noticed I wasn’t interested?”

“So you were just going to let him talk at you until he realized you don’t —”Mon-El trailed off, pieces suddenly clicking together in his mind. 

“What?” the woman asked in confusion and concern.

“You’re trying to do that with me now, aren’t you?”

“Is it working?”She didn’t look as triumphant as he’d thought she would, all things considered.Maybe because it wasn’t her plan, or maybe because she was good at acting innocent.Either way, it didn’t matter.He clearly had overstayed his welcome.And welcome she never gave, come to think of it.

“Little bit.Sorry, I’ll get out of your hair.”He quickly got out of the chair, pushing it in.The legs made a soft screech against the wood floor, and the woman winced.

“Uh, wait.Don’t go yet.Please.”She reached forward, and although she couldn't reach for him, she could get a hand on his book, so that’s what she decided to do — keep his book captive for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to bug you, it’s just you looked really uncomfortable and I just thought —”He was rambling now, and she showed a little mercy, cutting him off.

“You were right.I didn’t know how to get rid of him, so… thank you.”

“No problem.”Mon-El offered her a soft and restrained smile, his lips pressed together and the corners of his mouth barely pulled up.

“You know, you can sit with me… if you’d like.”She smiled at him hopefully, drawing her hand back from his book.“I mean it’s not like there’s anywhere else to sit.And you did do me a favor, so it’s the least I could do.”

She looked up from behind long lashes, and he smiled. 

“I’m gonna go order a coffee and I’ll be right back.You need anything?I still feel like I owe you.”He gestured vaguely behind him.The woman laughed.

“You saved me from having to listen to that guy go on and on about his protein shakes, so I think we’re even,” she said.He nodded and headed back to the front counter.

He got himself an iced vanilla latte, since the mid-day sun was particularly intense and he was in the mood for something sweet.And when he rejoined her at the table, they remained in companionable silence.Her typing away at her computer.Him flipping page after page.Her tugging at her blonde curls, tucking a chunk behind her ear or pulling it all to one side or another when she got stuck or was rereading whatever she’d just written.Him trying desperately— and failing — not to get distracted every time she did.Him peeking over the top of his book watching her get all frazzled while still trying to pretend he was concentrated. 

He liked that they could sit together, drinking their coffee and working without actually talking.He felt like they got each other even though they knew nothing about each other.But that was okay.At a time like this, it was exactly the company he needed.

He was so caught up in the story and in her that he didn’t notice the time until his alarm went off — the one that said lunch was officially over and he was already supposed to be back at the office. 

The woman looked up in dismay as he stood, but he waved, the book still in his hand.

“Work,” he whispered, trying not to intrude too deep into her concentration.

“See you around, later?” she asked. 

“Absolutely,” he said, offering her a smile before leaving, tossing his empty cup in the trashcan by the door.And Rao, he hoped he would.


	2. (Not) Terrible Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update as a thank you for all the love! It's immensely appreciated.

ii. 

The next time he went to Noonan’s it was Wednesday again, and he’d asked Mr. Henshaw for another long lunch.He’d worked his butt off all morning for it, but he’d still only gotten a half hour.Client meetings. 

It was outside of either of their control once the meetings were set, so he stuck it out, helping his assigned clients as best as he could for the day, taking lunch when he could get it.

But his hard work didn’t go unnoticed— Instead, Henshaw promised him an hour next week, which meant fewer scheduled meetings.That would be a treat all to itself.

Henshaw sent him out the door, telling him to be back within the hour so he wouldn’t be late for the next meeting.Which was to say that _technically_ his lunch break could edge towards that hour.But Mon-El wouldn’t risk it.So a quick rush to Noonan’s to maximize his time would have to do.

When he walked through the door, he headed straight for the front counter.No line — a mercy amid a chaotic day.One iced vanilla latte and a chicken pesto sandwich and he would be settled down in no time.The barista handed him a number so he could find a table while he waited.

And, once again, options were limited.A table in the back corner was being cleared as he looked around, and he supposed he could go there, but —

“That's the cutest laptop bag I’ve ever seen!” an overly chipper brunette said as she slunk away from the counter and towards — that woman he’d met last week.He watched in fascination as the girl tried to earn herself an invitation to sit down, in the most transparent attempt at taking advantage that he’d seen in a long time. 

And the woman looked… well, “done” seemed the right word for her body language, but she was still smiling brightly and fully engaged in the conversation.In fact, she seemed just like she had last week, down to the harshness hidden upon her brow.Her expression betraying the fact that she was _really_ trying not to reveal how little she was enjoying the exchange.

She still had her hands poised on her keyboard, thrown into her work.He couldn’t help but feel some responsibility.Maybe if he had seen her before he ordered he would have gravitated toward her and the girl would never have thought to intrude on her workspace. 

She could handle herself.He knew that, deep down.And she’d said as much.She was nice, but she could hold her own.But… that didn’t mean she _had_ to.

The woman maintained a polite amusement through the whole conversation as the girl attempted to win her over with hurried and superficial compliments and not-so-subtle whining about how crowded it was today.

“Do you mind if I —” the girl began, before Mon-El took it as a sign that now was the time to intervene.

“Hey, thanks for saving a seat for me.”He stepped forward, and both the women in front of him turned toward him, one with a look of relief and one with intense frustration.

“Hey, Mon-El.I was wondering how long it’d take you to get here,” she said. 

The brunette, annoyed, but noticing that she’d overstayed her welcome, began to slink away.She’d take the corner table if she cared enough.In the meantime, the blonde could have her peace and quiet.Which was a bit of a stretch in Noonan’s, but you took what you could get.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Mon-El said laughing, still standing by the table with the number for his order in hand.The woman seemed amused and in better spirits than his last intrusion, but that’s still what he was.An intrusion.A stranger.With no more of a right to be there than that girl had.

“How did you know she wasn’t my friend?” the blonde asked once the girl was out of ear shot.“I mean for all you know she and I —”

“You do this… like… you have this crinkle.Right there.Figured that was my cue.”Her hand shot up to her brow and her face turned sour in protest.

“I do _not_ have a crinkle!”

“See, you’re doing it now.You did it when you tried to play it off like she could have been your friend.And you had it the entire time she was talking to you.I don’t know if it’s a discomfort thing or a lie thing yet, but it’s almost certainly one of the two.”

“You’re rather assumptive, aren’t you?”Mon-El shrugged, not dignifying the accusation with any real confirmation.

“So, you’ve got a tell.So does everyone.I’m just pretty good at picking up on them.”

“Mmm and what’s your tell?”

“You’ll have to figure that one out for yourself.”

She smiled at the promise of that.But that was it.She didn’t even give a guess.She just watched him carefully and it was making him antsy.

“Are you going to sit, or what?” she finally asked when he made no move to stay or go.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to _assume_ —”She had her lips pressed in a fine line, but at his mild teasing she let out a burst of air, failing miserably to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, well you aren’t terrible company, so you can sit with me.You know, unless you _actually_ want to just stand there.”She pushed the other chair back with the tips of her shoes and gestured in front of her.“Please sit, Mon-El.I owe you.”

He didn’t take the comment seriously, knowing she could easily have just said no to that girl.But, joke aside, she’d said his name.Twice. 

“So you remembered my name…” he muttered as he sat down, placing his book and the number down in front of him.

“There aren’t too many Mon-El’s out there.It’s a hard name to forget.Besides, I should remember my _boyfriend’s_ name, shouldn’t I?”

Mon-El laughed and buried his head in his hands.“You aren’t _really_ going to bring that up again, are you?”

“No, it’s just a memorable way to be introduced to someone, that’s all.”Mon-El nodded, his embarrassment ebbing away.

“I suppose so.You know, that reminds me — you never told me your name…”

“Kara.Kara Danvers,” she said, sticking her hand across the table and bringing it over the top of her laptop to grip his hand in a firm handshake.

“And I’m Mon-El, but you know that already.Mon-El Matthews.”

“Nice to meet you, Mon-El,” Kara said with a barely disguised laugh.She waited for him to slink back into his seat and reach for his book before she returned to her work, having let her attention fall from her laptop the entire time he was in her sightline.

Mon-El liked the way they slipped back into their comfortable silence, her working and him reading, with no obligation to be the other’s distraction.But that didn’t stop them.It didn’t stop Kara from pointing out the toddler running around in the corner and the older woman making faces to get the kid to laugh.It didn’t stop Mon-El from explaining what exactly he’d just read to make him snort in vague amusement when Kara’s curiosity got the best of her.

And when it was time to leave — far too soon — it didn’t stop them from saying their goodbyes and promising to see each other again soon.How they’d do it, neither was sure.In fact, it wasn’t until twenty minutes after Mon-El left that either of them realized that they should have asked for a number so they could arrange their next meet up.But he’d been in a hurry and she’d been a little flustered. 

Besides, life was a matter of being in the right place at the right time, and they’d managed that twice already.Third time was the charm, right? 

They knew they’d find their way back again.


	3. Third Time’s The Charm

iii.

Hank Henshaw may have been a difficult man to work for, but he was a man of his word.Which was why Mon-El found himself with a full hour again, praising Rao for letting him have this victory today.Mr. Henshaw had remembered his promise, only given him two morning meetings, and slated him a lengthy lunch and reports for the rest of the day.It had almost felt like a day off from the moment he walked in the building, and it’d done something really great for his attitude the entire time.He was energetic, enthusiastic, and focused all morning.He could definitely get used to it. 

He was waiting in line on his phone when he glanced over to his favorite table.A standard laptop was shut on the tabletop, but Kara wasn’t there.For a moment, his heart dropped, disappointed that maybe she wouldn’t be there.And it wasn’t because he’d have nowhere to sit, because the next table over was wide open.But after last week… he’d hoped he’d see her.

Mon-El looked back at his phone right as the person in front of him took a slight step back, bumping into him.In shock, he looked up and she turned around.He recognized her in an instant — how could he not, with those distinct blonde waves he’d stared at near-shamelessly while she busied herself?

“I’m so sorry,” Kara began as she lifted her gaze to meet his. “Hey!”

“Hey, yourself.”He smiled, still partially in shock.

“I was hoping you’d show up.I’d umm… offer you my extra seat, but it seems like a slow day and there are seats to spare.”

“Well someone has to guard the seat to make sure no creep tries to sit with you once it gets busy again.”

He had half expected her to make a joke about him being a creep, too, but if she’d been planning to, she held it in for now.Instead, she just laughed in a half-hidden way, as if she was both amused and hesitant. 

The man in front of them finished ordering and took his credit car back from the barista at the register, but Kara was distracted and still turned around.It earned her a few well-meaning glares and coughs before she turned away from Mon-El to make her order.

“Could I have a large earl grey with room?No sweetener, please.”The barista nodded and scribbled onto her cup, the black and white logo now a mess with instructions written in navy blue permanent marker.

Kara reached for the card in her back pocket as the barista set the cup aside, but froze when she felt the gentle touch of a palm against her forearm.

“I’ve got her drink,” Mon-El said with confidence.“And if I could get a regular iced vanilla latte?”The barista grabbed another cup and scrawled his order down on it. 

“Thanks a million.” Mon-El passed his card over the counter.He pulled his hand away from her arm, suddenly remembering that they’d never exactly been close enough for this.Standing side by side with her instead of across a table, the instinct to reach out and touch her was something he didn’t even register until it was happening, and he wasn’t sure if it was something she was okay with.Kara was watching him, and she looked more shocked than upset, but Mon-El wouldn’t look over or say a word until he’d set his stuff down at her table.She was the first to speak.

“You didn’t need to —”

“I know… but you offered a seat.I figure it’s the least I can do for the hospitality and company…”

“Excuses.”

“Yeah, I just felt like buying your tea.Don’t worry about it.We’re even.”He gave her a bright smile and she settled into her seat, appeased and less anxious. 

When their orders were called, Kara hopped up and retrieved them before Mon-El even had a chance to process.He watched her rush away, shaking his head with a laugh. _Fastest woman alive, that one.Had to be._

He was in an incredible mood.He wasn’t sure if it was the break, or her, or the peace of it all.But he was really looking forward to the rest of the day… even for work — although less so, since work would mean the end of this escape.

Kara tapped him on the shoulder with her elbow when she got back, balancing both cups in her hands.She held his drink out to him and placed it delicately in his waiting grip.Kara settled into her seat across from him and opened her laptop, her eyes and smile directed at him.

“So,” Mon-El began before she got too immersed in her work.“How do you always get the best table?”He’d been dying to know for weeks now and they were finally almost friendly?He had to know.

“I get here hours before the lunch rush.”

“So you just work from this coffeeshop?Every day?”

“Just Wednesdays.And I _could_ work from home, but what fun would that be?Besides, I love the people-watching.”

“Creepy,” Mon-El responded without thinking as he sipped his latte.His eyes widened when he realized what he’d said, but with a mouthful of coffee, he couldn’t say anything to take it back.

“Excuse you!” Kara said, feigning offense and laughing.She held her tea in her hands, letting it warm her fingertips. 

“Sorry.Is, uhh,” he muttered, looking around and standing up, taking his drink with him.“— is this seat taken?”Kara just raised her eyebrows, tilted her head, and shook it in confusion, waiting for him to explain. “Now we’re both creepy.” 

“Gotcha,” she scoffed.“Yes the seat is taken — by you.Sit back down, Mon-El.”She paired the words with an eye roll and hid her smile behind her cup of tea as she raised it to her lips.

“What kind of job has you working from coffeeshops, exactly?” Mon-El said, returning to his seat.

“I write.CatCo magazine.Junior reporter.I started asking for a day a week off a few months ago — well, not off… just not in the office.I need a break every so often to keep going, so I got set up to work remotely once a week.”

“And you choose to get your work done in a loud coffeeshop because —?” He gestured around them.Sure, it was quieter today, but the babble of customers and clinking of cups against plates against tabletops and whirring of the machines wasn’t exactly the most gentle of sounds.Sure, it was ambient noise, but Noonan’s wasn’t your standard relaxed coffee joint.

“Turns out, it takes a lot of discipline to work from home.”

“Yeah?” 

“I tried it the first two months, but my productivity tanked.Unless you stick to a routine really well, it’s easy to slip into this kind of state.It’s… not that great.So I come here and it’s easier.”

“Well that’s a better reason than just people-watching.Good for you.”

“What about you?What keeps you coming here?”

“Work, too.I like to escape on my lunch break and just kind of shut the whole day off for a little bit.”

“That bad?”

“It’s not that it’s bad.It’s just… overwhelming.I’m a financial advisor, so it’s a lot of people, a lot of talking, and a lot of numbers.I work better knowing I can run away from it all for a little bit.Refresh and whatnot.”

“Wait.Does that mean you can explain to me exactly how a 401(k) works?”

Mon-El grimaced.“Yes, and debate the drawbacks and benefits of other retirement plans. But —”

Kara reached forward to touch his arm and pull him out of his thoughts before they could begin.It was funny how a single touch could do that so effectively.“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding.You’re on break.I mean, it’s a good thing to know, but I’m just… yeah.”

“Thanks.It’s been nonstop retirement plans and investment portfolios since I started working there.It’s nice being able to escape it for a little bit.”They fell back into their savored silence, each reaching for their distractions — Mon-El with his book and Kara with her laptop.Their eyes remained trained on the objects in front of them, but neither made any progress.Kara was one more check to see where she left off away from just giving up.Their conversation felt incomplete.She was hanging on her own unsaid words. 

"Well, you’re welcome to stay here and escape whenever you feel like it.I’ll save you a seat.”

“Is that a promise, Miss Danvers?”Kara peeked over the top of her laptop at Mon-El.He hadn’t moved anything except his eyes, which turned upwards to stare at her.Otherwise, he looked as he always did.Focused… Curious… Brilliant… Gentle… Distractingly Handsome…

She shyly slunk back behind the screen.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my world go round, so lemme know how you felt about this update <3


	4. In Steady Anticipation

iv.

Thirty minutes.That was plenty of time.Yeah.He’d just get here, get his coffee, sit down with Kara and enjoy his limited time.Thirty minutes.It’d be fine.Mon-El nodded to himself and took the first steps away from his car, listening to the lock beep twice before moving down the sidewalk to the entrance of Noonan’s. 

Today was different.The last three times he’d been here, he’d just happened to sit with Kara.But last time… she’d said she’d save him a seat.It’d felt like a promise.An outstanding invitation.He hoped it was genuine, because he was looking forward to that.

Mon-El walked through the door and took a deep breath.Before he even looked over towards Kara, he heard a voice in that direction.

“Is this seat taken?” a man asked.Mon-El groaned.Not again.He turned towards the table, ready to say something.

Kara was looking up at the guy who had decided to ask for the seat, but there was something new in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place.She smiled politely, and Mon-El braced himself to intrude on the conversation, since Kara hadn’t seen him yet.Not that he doubted her, of course.But it was better to hope for the best and prepare for the worst, so that’s what he was gearing up to do.

“Actually it is.He should be here soon.I’m sorry —” Kara turned her gaze back towards the laptop, fixing on Mon-El’s state of shock as her head turned.“Wow, talk about timing.If you’ll excuse me,” she said turning back to the guy.“Mon-El!”

Kara jumped out of her seat and moved around the guy as Mon-El walked over.When he reached her, she pulled him in for a hug — new territory that he passed off as a moment meant for their audience.Her lips grazed against his cheek so fast he didn’t register her presence so close to him until she whispered to him. 

“I’m so glad to see you.”She stepped back, and Mon-El could see the guy was already long gone.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he passed off with a laugh.

“So, how much time did your boss give you today?”

“Half an hour.”Kara gripped his hand and led him over to the table like an overeager child. 

“Well, you better make the most of your time.”

Mon-El calmed as he sat down, relishing in a little enjoyment as he accepted that this was real.He and Kara had a real thing going here, and he liked that a lot.Liked _her_ a lot, for that matter.

“Did you really save me a seat?” He asked, incredulous.

“Of course.I said I would.”

He remembered he needed to get his coffee, but when he looked down at his hands, he saw a drink already in front of him.

“What’s this?” he asked in general confusion.

“An iced vanilla latte.Although iced is a bit of a stretch, I suppose.Sorry, I got it like twenty minutes ago and it’s a bit melted.”Kara lowered her head in embarrassment, but Mon-El was still so struck by the gesture.She’d remembered his order and got it for him, gambling on the fact that he’d be there.Which meant she _had_ to have been hoping he would be and feel so certain he’d show that she was willing to waste money on the chance.

Mon-El thanked Rao that he was good at masking the full extent of his feelings when he really needed to because, otherwise, he would have been the human equivalent of heart eyes right then.

“You got my drink?”  
“For last week.Payback.”She smiled at him but couldn’t quite hold his gaze as long as normal. 

“How’d you know I’d be —”

“Lucky guess.”She shrugged.

“What if I didn’t make it?”

“Then I’d have a coffee to power me through my work.Either way, it’s worth it.”

Mon-El nodded and took a gulp.“Well, thank you.”He leaned forward and noticed Kara’s cup was empty.He set his coffee down and picked her cup up.

“Wait!—” Kara exclaimed, trying to stop him.

“Nope.I’m getting you another one.Only fair.”

“Damnit, Mon-El.Fine.”There was no harshness in her voice, only a playfulness matched by the light dancing in her eyes.

He was halfway to the counter before he realized that he had never actually heard her full order.He’d picked up on the room bit, but she had prepared it on her own.He rushed back to her side.

“Okay, earl grey.But do you get that as is?Or… with milk… not half and half, right?”He cringed at the thought, but he had to ask.

“No,” Kara laughed.“Just milk.Any milk is fine.It’s about the color, though… maybe I should —”

“Just tell me how much you need.”

Kara reached out and grabbed his free hand, turning it over as if comparing it to her own.She ran a finger along his inner forearm before settling on a point against his wrist bone, the transition between the paler and tanner sides of his limb.“Make it that color.”She smiled and let go of him. 

Mon-El tried to let the shock die down, staring at the spot and shaking his head.In a daze, he ordered an earl grey with room.When it finished steeping, he poured milk into it himself, his wrist next to the cup for comparison the entire time.When he was satisfied with the color, he carried it carefully back to Kara.

“Perfect,” she smiled, bringing it to her lips for a quick sip.“So, how’s the office today?”

“It’s been… well, nothing exciting.Client meetings and reports as usual.Although we’ve got a few bigger accounts with meetings scheduled for the afternoon, so I’m bound to get stuck with one or two of them.We’ll see.I’m trying to keep optimistic.”Mon-El broke into a quick overview of the last week and Kara remained attentive and smiley, sipping at her tea slowly and laughing as he told her about the highlights of his weekend.She never let her gaze leave him, except for the brief moments when she would set her cup back down between sips. 

He was in the middle of telling her a particularly funny story about a trip to a bar he’d recently visited with his best friend, when Kara’s gaze wandered away from him.Kara still smiled and nodded, but she was occupied — grabbing the top of her laptop screen and dropping it down to close it completely.

“Woah, what are you —?Are you leaving?” he asked, concerned and a little disheartened.

“No, I’m just putting the laptop away for a bit.That’s all.I don’t want to be rude.”

“You don’t need to do that on my account.I can shut up, I promise.”

“No, I don’t want that.I like listening to you.Talking to you.Hearing about your week.I’m just cutting out a distraction.Besides, I can afford to take a break today and I want to make sure I don’t waste a second while you’re here.”

“Oh.”

“Now, where were you?Your friend tried to drink you under the table… and then what happened?”

“Okay, so I got another beer and there was this guy — completely wasted.And he was challenging people to a round of arm wrestling —”

Kara was laughing already, softly.She rested with her chin in her palm, her fingers resting against the curve of her cheek.She watched him as he recounted the story, from the broken wrist to the thrown punches and how he got kicked out that night — ad infinitum.And she laughed through all of it with the most brilliant smile he’d ever seen.

That was until his alarm went off and he had to leave.She got up to see him go, her face falling.When she hugged him goodbye with a whispered “So, see you next week?” he tried to pretend it was all for an audience.But he wasn’t great at pretending.

“I’ll see you then,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on last chapter <3 Seriously made my week.   
> Let me know how you feel about this one. <3


	5. Unforeseen

v.Unforeseen 

On what should have been his fifth Wednesday trip to Noonan’s, Mon-El was in a panic.He’d gotten too comfortable in his routine… and he’d completely forgotten how close it was to the deadline for tax returns.Which meant he was stuck with a heavy caseload of clients who had waited until the last minute to get their affairs in order.So when he arrived in the office at 8, only to discover he was slated for a heavy schedule, he was already overwhelmed.He was drowning in client meetings and he’d had no time to prepare. 

What was worse was the fact that his third appointment of the day had shown up twenty minutes late.And they had begged Henshaw to let them keep their slot _and_ called ahead, so there was no getting out of it.He was stuck perpetually twenty minutes late — at minimum — the entire morning. 

And then Ms. Warren had arrived.Dear, sweet Ms. Warren, who never called ahead but was impossible to say no to…She’d take a liking to Mon-El in the past couple years, and he couldn’t ask her to see anyone else if he tried.So that would’ve automatically set him back another half hour.But Ms. Warren wasn’t here for her taxes alone… no no no.She had concerns about her nephew.And about her will.And things she should probably discuss with her _lawyer,_ since some things she was asking advice about really weren’t his expertise nor anywhere on the list of his qualifications.But she wanted to talk and even though he tried to get her to work with _literally_ anyone else, it was no use.She’d only talk to him.

He was watching the clock like he was a kid in school waiting for summer break.But the break never came.At 2:15, Mr. Henshaw pulled him out of yet another meeting, one of the “post-lunch” ones from the schedule, prematurely.

“Matthews, I’m going to take over for a while on the Montgomery account.I’m having Lyra run out to grab everyone lunch.Let her know what you’d like and then take 15, okay?I’m sorry I can’t give you more time at the moment, but when Lyra gets back you’ll get the second half of lunch.”

Mon-El shrunk back a little, the inevitable disappointment he’d been dreading all day finally coming to the surface.He felt guilty for a promise he should have never given — unspoken or not.He should have been at Noonan’s.He’d _told her_ that he’d be there.That was as good as a promise, and he’d as good as broken it.

He stepped outside and tried to think of what to do.This was one of those moments that left him angry that he’d forgotten to ask for her number.Today wouldn’t be such a mess if he could just call her and tell her he couldn’t make it.The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was just blowing her off — that he didn’t want to be there.Because he did.

Shit.It’d been a mistake.Four times he’d sat with her with the perfect opportunity to ask and all the promise of keeping each other company.It was a mostly unspoken agreement they’d gotten into.They had _a thing_.Noonan’s was _their thing_. 

Mon-El paced outside.Ten minutes until he had to get back inside, and that wasn’t enough time to get to Noonan’s and find a spot — even just to drop by.And since he couldn’t just call and had no way to get a hold of her — 

Or maybe —

He glanced down on his phone and did a search for the only number he could think of that might help him get a message to Kara.

 

Kara Danvers sat at her table in Noonan’s completely focused on her work.It had been the first time in almost a month that she’d been able to work undistracted for hours, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.Because it was also the first time in a month that Mon-El hadn’t been sitting across from her — and, honestly, she’d come to look forward to his company more than she actually looked forward to going to Noonan’s in the first place.

She was really trying not to think about the fact that he wasn’t there.He was a busy man and she knew his lunch hours were never consistent in start or length.But he’d said he be there.So something must have gone wrong. 

Her phone buzzing against the tiled tabletop brought her back to reality.She didn’t even check the number at the top of the screen before answering.

“Kara Danvers,” she said as she held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey Kara… it’s Eve.I know you’re out of the office, but there was a call for you and it sounded urgent.”

Kara leaned back in her chair.She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting.It could only be one of her contacts at the mayor’s office calling back about the city council records she’d been trying to get a hold of.“Alright, did you get a message or a call back number?”

“No number, but he wanted me to make sure you got the message so I scrawled it down, gimme a second… Okay, you ready?”

“Yeah, hit me with it,” Kara replied, a pen and pad of paper in hand. 

“So this guy — I didn’t quite get his name.Ma…Mo… Shoot. _Something_ Matthews, I think, maybe Mark?”

Kara dropped her pen.“Mon-El?”

“That’s it!Anyways, he said that he’s _real_ sorry he isn’t there to meet you, but he got stuck in meetings and he’s not going to be able to make it today.And — he promised he’ll make it up to you next week.”Eve sat on the final k, letting the sound crackle into silence as neither of them spoke.Eve was waiting for Kara’s response, but Kara was waiting — hoping — to hear more.

“Is that _it_?” Kara said, now leaned forward and hanging on every word.

“Well he kept apologizing.And he insisted I called you _right away._ But besides that, yeah.That was the gist.”

“And he didn’t leave a number to call back?”

“Well, he was in a rush to get off the phone, I think.And I was in such a hurry to get the message passed along that I kinda… forgot to ask.Plus, I picked up the call from off the switchboard cause I think Dana put him on hold for a bit.I’m sorry, Kara…”

“It’s okay.You didn’t do anything wrong.Thanks for passing the message along.If he calls back tell him I’ll save him a spot next week.”

“Wait wait wait.Is he that guy you’ve been seeing?”

“Define seeing,” Kara said rolling her eyes. Kara hadn’t been _seeing_ anyone, so she wasn’t sure what Eve was going on about.

“The guy you’ve been meeting up with for coffee dates?The Noonan’s guy?”

“Okay, first of all, they’re not dates.We are just two adults that happen to go to the same shop for coffee on the same day.It’s just chance.And second —”

“Sounded to me like he’d been planning on it… Not much of chance from my view, but that’s just me.Besides, you both sound kinda down.So I think it’s more than you’re letting on…”

“It’s just —.”

“I will believe it when I see it,” Eve laughed.“It’s okay, I won’t tell anybody.And next time, just give the boy your number already?I mean, _what_ are you waiting for?”

“Eve —” Kara whined.She could feel a blush rising and she was glad her friend was not there to see it.She’d be incorrigible otherwise.

“And not that you’re asking me — but if you were… _making it up to you next week?_ It sounds like a date to me.”

Eve hung up before saying goodbye and before Kara could protest her last words.Eve was a great friend and an amazing coworker… but she liked having the last word and she was a little too intuitive for her own good.Usually, Kara could catch her before she ran off and speak her mind and they’d have a laugh about it, but not this time.This time, Eve won and now all Kara could think about was the fact that… yeah — maybe. It did kind of sound like a date. 

Kara stood up and brushed a couple leftover crumbs off of her skirt before walking up to the counter to get another drink.Something sweet. With a little extra caffeine.She was feeling suddenly drained and she still had a few hours of work ahead of her.She needed to get cracking.

“Can I get an iced caramel macchiato?”

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Matthews,” Henshaw said, patting Mon-El’s shoulder as they both walked toward the front of the office.Mon-El wasn’t sure how exactly he’d managed to pull through a twelve hour day without his coffee, but he did it.And Henshaw was please with him, which was always a plus. 

“Just doing my job, sir,” Mon-El replied, holding tightly to the strap of his laptop bag.His words earned a laugh from his boss.

“Above and beyond.I’m — truly sorry about lunch.I know you were looking forward to it.”The man’s stern demeanor — ever intimidating — softened momentarily in genuine apology.Henshaw had a way of looking both pleased _and_ disapproving with that non-smile of his.It made it difficult to read him most days, especially now.“And I hate having you work through lunch.I was going to send you before Ms. Warren arrived, but —”

“Ms. Warren waits for no one.I understand, sir.”

“I’m relieved to see you reacting so well to it.I know I got in the way of your plans for the day, but I will be making it up to you.”

“Mr. Henshaw, that isn’t necessary —”

“I’m giving you Wednesday off.All day.Consider it a … paid mental health day — In exchange for all the extra hours you’ve been putting in and the inevitable long nights ahead of us this week.I was going to surprise you with it on Tuesday, but I thought you’d like to make plans.”

“Sir, are you —?”

“This is the point where you say ‘Thanks, boss,’ and we both carry on with the rest of our evenings,” Henshaw said, pulling the building’s front door wide open.

“Thank you, Mr Henshaw.”

“Thank _you_ , Mr. Matthews.Now, get home and get some rest.We’ve got another long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Mon-El stood at the doors for a moment in shock.But then he smiled.Sure, he had a couple days of hell ahead of him, but the promise of a day off, all to himself?It’d be worth it.

He knew exactly what he would do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS <3 They've meant the world to me and helped me get through the first chapter of an exciting new project today! I feel so grateful for your love and support.
> 
> So... a little bit of Kara's POV, since Mon-El couldn't make it...   
> Please let me know your feels. Were you expecting this? Not expecting it? Predictions for next chapter? hmm?


	6. That Little Monster

i.

Kara was more than a little worried she’d never see Mon-El again.She’d been kicking herself all week for not asking for his number so she could make sure he was okay, but it wasn’t like they’d been planning these meet-ups.He just happened to go to the same coffeeshop that she did on Wednesdays when she got to work from home.And she just happened to save him a seat.

And it would have been just fine… if Ms. Grant hadn’t scheduled a mandatory meeting Wednesday morning that ran past lunch.She knew it was a stretch, but she still rushed out the moment she was done.And even then, she was the last reporter out, since Snapper was so insistent about giving his corrections for her last article _right then_.

When she got to the coffeeshop, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar face at their table. _He made it,_ she thought.She went to wave before she realized that he hadn’t noticed her yet.Because his attention was a little occupied by a girl in front of him.One with bright and perfect blonde curls and Kara was seeing red.If this random girl thought she could talk to her… _her_ … _Mon-El_ , she had another thing coming.  
Kara watched, holding her breath, as Mon-El talked to the girl.He didn’t look uncomfortable, per se, but he was still holding his book up, and she could tell he wasn’t fully invested in the conversation.And honestly, the way the girl inched towards the open seat — Kara couldn’t tell if she was in it for the spot or for Mon-El, but she didn’t care.Both of them were _hers._

She grew green with envy and red with anger and all she knew was that both of those feelings could be fixed if that girl would — Just.Go.Away.

She took a deep breath and took her bag off her shoulder, ready to set it down on the chair the moment she had the chance.She wanted her spot back, and she wanted the girl to leave him alone.So clearly, there was only one thing to do. 

“There you are, babe,” she said, rushing up to the table and dropping her bag gentle on the seat. “I had hoped you would save me a seat.”

Mon-El looked away from the girl and at Kara, who was quickly approaching his side.A good thing too, because this girl was almost too nice to say no to… but Kara certainly could find a way.Still, there was something furious about the way she moved, that had him a little worried.

“Hi.”He shifted in his seat as she came around the side of the table and passed the girl.

“Hi,” Kara replied, leaning down and reaching for the right side of his face — the side the other woman couldn’t see.If she was doing this, she wanted the audience.

He followed her hand as she guided him toward her — whether out of shock or blind trust, she wasn’t sure.She shut her eyes tight, calling on all her courage, and leaned in.And perhaps she had a flair for the dramatic, but when she pressed her lips against his, she could feel her heart skip a beat.She was slow and delicate, kissing him gently so not as to completely disrupt what they had.This was… it was nothing.Just pretend.Just to help free him from any obligation to the girl still standing by the side of the table.Just so Kara could get her seat back.

But it wasn’t nothing.She wanted this.And that drew her out of the dazzling moment, reminding her that Mon-El was _not_ her boyfriend and she couldn’t just kiss him out of nowhere whenever she liked.

She let her hand fall from his cheek, settling it on his chest as she pushed back slightly the break the kiss.But then a firm hand was in her hair and he was pulling her back to him.They met with a little more strength than was probably necessary, but she felt electric.He kissed her once, still chaste enough considering they were in public still, but the pressure of his lips against her and his fingers against her, keeping her close — it left her completely overwhelmed. 

When he pulled back, she couldn’t breathe.Couldn’t even open her eyes.She couldn’t think of anything else.But Mon-El was more aware than she was and turned to the woman Kara had interrupted.

“Sorry, this is Kara.My… uhh—”

Kara turned to finish his sentence, the word “girlfriend” dangling deliciously on the edge of her tongue.The thrill of saying that, even if it wasn’t real, was overpowering.That is, until she actually looked up at the girl’s face for the first time.And what she discovered killed any rational thought in her mind.

“Eve?!” she exclaimed, her face beginning to burn a ferocious pink, a merciless shade betraying her embarrassment to her coworker _and_ Mon-El, all at once.

“Kara.You.Oh my god.Is—”she turned to Mon-El.“You’re the Noonan’s guy?Oh my — I should have known.She talks about you all the time, I just hadn’t realized that you two _actually_ were —I mean, I’d teased her, but I didn’t really believe —”She didn’t know how to finish that thought, looking between the two of them as if the action would explain something to her.Kara, however, did not let Eve finish that thought — as if she would have been capable.

“Eve!” Kara cried out, her hand leaving Mon-El’s chest to cover her face in embarrassment.Eve looked over and shut her mouth immediately, dropping that train of thought.

“You know, I actually need to get back to work,” she said awkwardly with a forced laugh, passing her gaze between Kara and Mon-El.With a grimace and a little wave, she dismissed herself without actually saying goodbye.

Kara didn’t say anything, pulling herself out of Mon-El’s grip and sitting across from him, her hand over her mouth, completely unwilling to look him in the eyes.He waited until Eve was out the door to say anything, but when the door chimed as it shut, he was already speaking up.

“You _like me_ ,” he said, almost laughing.

“I… you’re just —”Kara couldn’t form the words it would take to explain herself.

“You came here _just_ to see me, didn’t you?”

“Well you clearly got here early to see me, too.So —”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to pretend that didn’t mean anything.”

“Oh,” she said, losing her fight.“I wasn’t — Okay, fine.”She held up her hands in surrender.He didn’t say anything to elaborate, letting the thought pass into her mind as if it was a confession, clear as day.Because it _meant_ something. 

“You can admit it.I promise I won’t laugh.”

“I… I like… getting to see you.”

“Because you _like_ me.”She shrugged, and like promised, he didn’t laugh.She was the one who laughed, his face dead serious and held, frozen as she giggled.She didn’t know how to read him perfectly yet, but she was learning.And she’d managed to make him nervous.That gave her a surge of pride and eagerness.

“You are relentless.”She said to try and diffuse the tension, still not ready to admit to him that her jealousy towards Eve hadn’t _just_ been about the table.That her kissing him didn’t imply anything.Even though it did.And he knew it.

“And you like me anyway.”She smacked his arm, knocking over what was left of his coffee.It splattered on the floor. 

“Shit,” she said, jumping up and trying to clean up the mess.But in a moment, she had abandoned the thought to grab a handful of napkins.

Mon-El just rolled his eyes, half certain she’d done it on purpose to avoid answering him.Kara dropped the napkins on the floor without a passing thought and stayed standing. 

“So, I’m gonna get you a new drink,” she declared, backing away from the table, her wallet in hand.

“Oh, so now you’re gonna buy me coffee?” He teased.

“It’s the least I can do…” she said, trying to come up with a good excuse.It was always about excuses — every time she held the spot for him… every time she found herself hoping he’d show up… her panic when she couldn’t make it in time.“You know, since you saved me a seat and I spilled everywhere —” 

“Come here,” he said, grabbing her hand.He tugged her forward and drew her down so he could give her a quick kiss.Her jealousy subsided as she pulled away, smiling and just as nervous as she had been when she first arrived… Just maybe not as jealous.

“Fine.I like you.”

“I like…” he trailed off, a hint of a smile turning up the corner of his eyes, making everything about him just a little brighter.He looked playful and light-hearted. “…a large, iced —” he began.

“Vanilla latte… I know.”She turned away, ignoring that stupid smile and the burning of her cheeks.She reached the counter and was pulling out her credit card, already preparing to order when she heard him call out.

“I like you more, Kara.”She rolled her eyes.It wasn’t a competition…Still, her blush returned and she stumbled through the order and tried to focus.The barista couldn’t even contain her laugh as Kara tried three times to say “caramel macchiato” without getting tongue tied.

Rao, help her.She had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> For now, at least. I'm considering exploring these two a little more in this universe. I'm not sure about it yet, but let me know if it's something you'd want to see.
> 
> Thank you so much for following along with this fic. Y'all have been a bright spot in my last two weeks and I hope I was able to give you a little happiness with this fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you aren't aware from my tumblr, I'm not watching the show yet for mental health reasons. Please do not talk about this season with me. 
> 
> That being said, for everything else, my inbox is open (@karadanversprince) and so is my heart. Love you all. TY for the patience and support.


End file.
